


Escaping Madness

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Skyrim: The trash ocs [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, I havent wrote in years, Sex mentioned, but its like in passing, drinking mentioned, like all four of them are kind of garabage, these people are idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Just four idiots meeting each other in a bar.  More happens later.  Like crime. lots of crime.





	Escaping Madness

**Author's Note:**

> This is me and my friend's ocs. We're sharing this account. This story happens before Alduin but the Mages College's story already happened. I know this might not be long. The other writing site I used was a phone app. So I'm used to updates havin to be smaller. I'll try to be better. Also this isn't edited. I need to see my friend first so she can see the story and help make changes to her ocs and stuff if aything is out of character. I just don't know where my flash drive is and I don't want to get a new one right this minute. This simply seemed to be the eaisest way to show her. I mean you comment helpful hints if you want or say you like it. Just don't be a jerk. This is unedited please remember.

J’rakko  
J’rakko was sitting at a table with an arogonian lady named Ghir’ma. They were bonding over the fact that their best friends are having sex and they both wanted to leave hours ago. The table they found was by the fire. They were sharing a bottle of ale and telling stories of their travels though J’rakko avoided mentioning his and Eli’s more illegal activities. “and that’s how Reyla and I escaped the cullll…t” her words trailed off as she noticed three guards entered the tavern. J’rakko had to admit he was surprised to see guards that looked like they were from Cyrodil to show up in Riverwood. His surprise was nothing compared to Ghi’rma’s shock, her green scales turned almost white when she saw the first guard enter.  
“Ghi. Ghi! Ghir’ma!” when she turned to look at J’rakko he knew why the guards were there.  
Ghir’ma took a shaky breath. “I just realized I forgot something in my room. I’ll be right back.”  
Before he had a chance to respond Ghir’ma bolted past J’rakko. Ghi didn’t seem like a murderer to J’rakko, but neither did Eli at first. But Ghi acted like she had a big “I’m guilty” sign on her. If she was a criminal, he couldn’t imagine her being a very good one. He supposed it didn’t matter. J’rakko wasn’t about to snitch on a fellow criminal. It doesn’t matter how bad they are. He took a long drink from his bottle of ale and decided he needed to provide a distraction. 

 

Reyla  
Reyla quietly packed her bags as not to wake Eli. Her and Eli both got a little drunk las night. And by a little she meant a lot. She needed to get back to her room and make sure it was safe. The reason she risked coming to Skyrim. By the nine she shouldn’t have drunk that much last night but, her mother’s voice was so loud yesterday though. Which isn’t that surprising Akatosh’s protection could only do so much and she doubted her mother was very pleased with her plan. She continued cursing as she was tying her boots. Ghi’s voice came through the door.  
“Reyla we need to leave now! “Reyla took a deep breath. Ghi was probably panicking. They were both on edge. Reyla snuck over to the door, hoping not o wake Eli, who somehow was not woken up by Ghi’s screaming. As soon as the door was opened Ghi started rambling.  
“The Imperial Guard are here. Unless they dressed up as the Imperial Guard, but why would they do that. Maybe Skyrim’s guards wear similar outfits to Cyrodil’s guards. But I haven’t seen any guards wear heavy armor here. In Riverwood I mean. Maybe the bigger cities are different. Also does Riverwood even have guards. I saw some in Falkremmmm.” Her voice became muffled behind Eli’s hand. He must have gotten dressed when Ghi was rambling.  
“I’m assuming you two did something very bad.” He paused looking incredibly smug. Though that could have nothing to do with us. He is an Altmer. They always looked smug. “Lucky for you two this isn’t my first time invading the law. I’ll smuggle you out.” Eli lead us out of the room but stopped when he heard shouting and a loud crash as if someone was thrown onto a table and it broke. “Looks like we have a distraction but what dumbass would pick a fight in front of imperial guards” as soon as he finished an Imperial Guard stumbled into view with an black khajitt on his back. Eli let out a long sigh “ Oh look its my dumbass.”


End file.
